


Lágrimas

by Jenny_anderson



Series: La otra cara de la luna [1]
Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Sólo espera que Tsukino haga lo correcto y no los lastime más.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Yaten Kou
Series: La otra cara de la luna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877302
Kudos: 2





	Lágrimas

**Personajes/Pareja:** Yaten, Seiya, Taiki; leve Seiya/Yaten  
 **Disclaimer:** Creo que ya habíamos establecido que yo no soy japonesa, por lo tanto no soy Naoko, así que nada de esto me pertenece.  
 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, si no te gusta el género por favor no sigas leyendo, si lo haces es bajo tu propia responsabilidad, no quiero luego comentarios ofensivos.  
 **Beta:** Nande_chan  
 **Notas** Basado en esta imagen  


**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Había momentos en que Taiki odiaba tener la razón, la gente parecía creer que él realmente disfrutaba diciendo “ _te lo dije_ ” pero no era así, no al menos en ese momento. Había abierto la puerta de su departamento y se había encontrado con Yaten acurrucado en el sofá llorando amargamente.

Como si la visión no fuera suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal, fue peor al momento que Yaten se apresuró a limpiar su rostro, y ha componer una mueca de frialdad que no engañaba a nadie, pero Taiki quiso fingir que sí, que no se daba cuenta de la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, así que no le dijo nada al joven. Si hablaba, entonces sí que no podría fingir que no había visto nada, sabía que su voz lo delataría; sin embargo tenía una pregunta que hacer, se odio un poco a sí mismo por tener que hacerla en ese momento.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —preguntó fingiendo que no había notado el estremecimiento de Yaten ni la manera en que había cerrado los ojos.

—Fu… fue a… a buscar… a Ts… a Conejo —contestó Yaten, y Taiki fingió de nuevo que no había escuchado la manera en que había temblado la voz ni cómo había modulado el “conejo”, con la rabia que Yaten sentía hacia la rubia.

—Pensé que iba a dedicarse a la nueva canción.

—No puede dejar de pensar en ella, no quiere hacerlo. Quiere… va a… va a suplicar una oportunidad.

Taiki entiende, por supuesto, la razón por la que Yaten comienza a llorar de nuevo, no dice nada, sólo se acerca para abrazar a su hermanito y siente que algo dentro de sí mismo se estruja cada que Yaten se estremece debido al llanto y dice cosas entre sollozos.

—Me lo ha quitado Taiki, esa niña me lo ha quitado.

Taiki quiere decir que no, que esto es sólo pasajero, que Seiya simplemente está deslumbrado y que en cuanto encuentren a su princesa todo será como antes, que volver a ser ellos tres como antes, como siempre. Pero no puede engañarse, como se da cuenta que no puede engañar a Yaten.

—Seiya va a necesitar que le cures las heridas —le dice—, creo que Tsukino no puede darle una oportunidad.

Puede que Yaten y Seiya pasaran por alto el anillo que la rubia porta, pero él no lo ha hecho, y sabe que no es un mero adorno, que la rubia ha entregado su corazón a alguien que no es su hermano.

—¿Quién va a curar las mías, Taiki?

Taiki lo separa un poco y le da un beso en la frente, hace mucho tiempo que ni Seiya ni Yaten necesitan que les dé consuelo, hace tanto tiempo que aceptaron su rol como guerreras que incluso habían olvidado que tenían un corazón que podía ser herido, no sólo por armas o ataques.

—Yo lo haré Yaten, como lo hacía cuando eras pequeño y te lastimabas las manos por querer jugar con las rosas de fuego.

Yaten no contesta, simplemente se le queda mirando fijamente, con las lágrimas aún atrapadas entre las pestañas y la nariz roja. Y Taiki puede vislumbrar al pequeñito que cortaba las flores con sus manos para que Seiya tuviera un bonito aroma en su habitación.

Sólo espera que Tsukino haga lo correcto y no los lastime más.


End file.
